Nosotros
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari, después de la guerra. Boda, declaración, sexo, hermanos y familia. Regalo para todo shikatemiense. Escenas fuertes, no apto para cardíacos.


**Regalo para todo fan de ShikaTema, debido a mi publicación de ShikaKure y mas porque "alguien" esta enojada conmigo por publicarlo xD.**

**Aqui 100% Shikatema, un poco bizarro, pero se deja entender.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?**

Después de la guerra con Akatsuki algunos ninjas decidieron casarse, los grandes héroes de la Fuerza Shinobi, únicos en su clase, ninjas de elite.

Todas las villas en armonía, pero aún se necesitaba de bodas especiales entre villas, arreglar una boda era mal visto. Sin embargo, ahora las bodas se hacen por amor y más si se unen dos villas.

La unión de Sunagakure y Konohagakure, la alianza se hacía más grande con una boda, de un clan muy prestigioso de la hoja y una familiar directa del mismísimo Kasekage, lo más importante se casaban por amor.

Habían formado un buen equipo en la guerra, aunque antes se habían encontrado en diversas misiones, él ayudado por su inteligencia y estrategias en el campo de batalla y ella por su determinación y ataque a largo alcance.

Se amaban.

No tenían la misma edad, ella era su mayor pero por poco.

Ambos compartían división en la guerra.

La ceremonia se realizó en Konohagakure a pedido de la novia.

El Kasekage y el Hokage se reunieron y dieron comienzo a la boda.

―Todos reunidos aquí. ― Habló el Hokage Kakashi. ―estamos celebrando la boda de un miembro importante del Clan Nara.

―Con la unión de mi familia Sabaku No. ― Agregó Gaara.

―La unión reforzara la alianza que teníamos, pero más importante de esta unión es que se casan por amor. ― Concluyó Kakashi.

Los novios se miraban un poco avergonzados.

Ella de blanco, aún cubierta.

Él con su respectiva coleta en alto y una actitud cansina.

Mirándose de reojo, ruborizados porque tenían a todo Konoha y algunos miembros importantes de Suna viéndolos.

―La novia, para mí, aparte de ser una de las más fuertes e inteligentes Kunoichis, es mi familia, por eso se la entregó al hombre que ama y hará sentir amada. ― Alzó la voz Gaara.

Recibió apoyo de todos los presentes.

―Yo conozco al novio, desde hace mucho, su inteligencia demostrada en el campo de batalla está de más, siempre fue un gran líder y lo será siendo. ― Término de hablar Kakashi.

El público se hizo presente otra vez.

Para concluir los dos Kages ordenaron que se besaran para sellar el matrimonio.

El joven de la coleta beso con amor a la Sabaku No.

Los dos prometieron amarse.

Todo era felicidad, las dos villas se unían aún más.

Los amigos no se hicieron esperar al felicitar al novio y Gaara y Kankuro felicitaron a la novia. Luego entre todos se felicitaban.

―Cuídala Nara. ― Amenazó Kankuro.

El Nara quedo perplejo.

* * *

A lo lejos debajo de un árbol, alguien dormía.

―Oye vago que mierda haces aquí durmiendo. ― Mientras lo pateaba en su barriga.

Al sentir un dolor en su vientre se levanta de muy mala gana.

―Mendokusai, mujer porque me lastimas.

―Lo siento, ― sonando dulce ― lastime al bebe llorón. ― Haciendo caritas de bebe en son de burla.

―Nunca cambiaras verdad, eh Sa-ba-ku No Te-ma-ri. ― Sonriéndole.

―Para nada vago Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru. ― Lanzándose a sus brazos, terminando sentada de lado en sus piernas.

Después de algunas caricias y besos pasionales, se quedaron viendo de lejos la fiesta.

―Porque no estas hay eh… ― Pregunto el Nara.

―Me resulta muy problemático las bodas, además mi prima Maki quería su dama de honor ― lanzando un suspiro ― y eso me resulta muy problemático, cambiado de tema porque tú no estás ahí.

―Mendokusai, mujer… no te robes mis líneas… ― respiro tranquilo ―mi tío Ensui me pidió que fuera padrino, pero me negué ― moviendo ligeramente la cabeza ― me resulta muy problemático. ― Después de decir esto estampo un beso en su amada.

―Sabes… ― sonó dudosa ― nosotros deberíamos estar hay.

―No quisimos, porque nos resultó muy problemático. ― Contestó el Nara.

―No me refiero a eso ― tomándolo del cuello ―me refiero a casarnos, si nos amamos.

El viento sopló en sus cuerpos.

―Sabes que… ― pensó un momento ― tienes razón, yo te amo, tú me amas. Aceptarais casarte conmigo Sabaku No Temari.

En lágrimas por recibir aquella noticia que esperaba hace 3 años. Sin embargo no hubiese sido bien visto su amor. ―Acepto Shika. ― Terminó abalanzándose sobre él fundiéndose en un beso realmente apasionado.

Tanto pasaron y ahora están juntos, la luna como testigo para consumar por primera vez su amor.

Todos en la boda se preguntaban dónde estaba la hermana del Kasekage y el heredero del Clan Nara.

―¡Shikamaru!

―¡Temari!

Lo difícil, no fue pedirle matrimonio, lo difícil será pedir la mano a sus hermanos.

**Pude engañarlos o no, al menos merezco un review y que se pasen por mi ShikaKure, terminara en Shikatema lo prometo.**

**Y ya no te enojes, soy Shikatemiense de corazón, el ShikaKure fue un reto.**


End file.
